House Augustus
House Augustus '''is a prominent Martian Gold family. It has existed since the time of The Conquering and is in its 14th generation as of the beginning of Red Rising. At the beginning of the Saga, they are the leading family of Mars, possessing ArchGovernorship of the planet. Standard A golden lion on red Motto Hic sunt leones - Here be lions History and Involvement Pre-Series= |-|Red Rising= |-|Golden Son= |-|Morning Star= |-|Solar War= |-|Iron Gold= |-|Dark Age= House Augustus's numbers are currently dwindling; Nero notes that after Claudius' death, his family consists of two nieces, a nephew, son and daughter, and that's it.Red Rising, Part IV, Ch 44 As of Iron Gold, Virginia and Pax au Augustus are the only known living members of the Augustus family. They have a lasting feud with House Bellona, spurred on by Nero au Augustus' acts and the killing of his son, Claudius au Augustus. Members Biological= *Nero au Augustus' - Former ArchGovernor of Mars and Primus of House Augustus, murdered by Adrius during Darrow's Triumph **'Claudius au Augustus' - Eldest and favored son of Nero, killed by Karnus au Bellona as a result of a scheme by Adrius **'Adrius au Augustus' - Former ArchGovernor of Mars after his father; son of Nero and twin brother of Virginia. Executed for his crimes against Mars and the nuclear bombing of Luna **'Virginia au Augustus' - Current Primus of House Augustus, reigning Sovereign of the Solar Republic; daughter of Nero, twin sister of Adrius ***'Pax Augustus' - Son to Virginia au Augustus and Darrow O'Lykos *'Unnamed Sister of Nero''' - Younger sister to Nero. Likely killed in the Gala Massacre. **'Unnamed Sons and Daughters of Nero's Sister' - Likely killed in the Gala Massacre. |-|Through Marriage= *'Darrow O'Lykos' - Husband to Virginia and father of Pax, previous lancer of House Augustus *'Iona au Bellona' - First wife to Nero, killed in a coup to seize the ArchGovernorship of Mars *'Unnamed Second Wife of Nero' - Second wife to Nero, Mother of Cladius, Adrius and Virginia. Committed suicide after her second daughter died in the womb *'Unnamed Third Wife of Nero' - Third wife to Nero. Convinced Nero to rig the Institute in Adrius' favor. Survived the purge of House Augustus. *'Unnamed Husband of Nero's Sister' - killed in the Gala Massacre. |-|Employees & Lancers= *'Pliny au Velocitor' - Politico and advisor to Nero, killed by the Augustus bannermen for betraying House Augustus *'Leto' - Ward and heir of Nero; replacement for Claudius. Killed by Karnus au Bellona with Adrius' secret help *'Roque au Fabii' - Former Lancer of House Augustus, killed by ceremonial suicide after losing the Sword Armada to Darrow *'Victra au Julii' - Former Lancer of House Augustus *'Tactus au Valii-Rath' - Former Lancer of House Augustus. Killed by Lorn au Arcos *'Alfrún' - Personal bodyguard of Nero. Killed during the Gala Massacre. Obsidian *'Jopho' - Personal bodyguard of Nero. Killed during the Gala Massacre. Obsidian *'Kavax au Telemanus' - Primus of House Telemanus, father to Daxo, Thraxa, Xana and Pax au Telemanus. Client of House Augustus *'Niobe au Telemanus' - Wife to Kavax, mother to Daxo, Thraxa, Xana and Pax au Telemanus. Client of House Augustus *'Holiday ti Nakamura' - Dux of the Lionguard and Client of House Augustus, former member of the Sons of Ares and the Howlers. Gray *'Theodora' - Client of House Augustus, Leader of the Splinter Operatives and former valet to Darrow. Killed by the People's Tribunal. A Rose Pink *'Screwface' - Founding Howler, Client of House Augustus *'Felix au Daan' - Client of House Augustus and bodyguard to Darrow |-|Bannermen= *'House Cordovan' *'House Corialuses' *'House Corvo' *'House Julii' *'House Norvo' *'House Telemanus' *'House Voloxes' Allies Enemies References es:Casa de Augusto Category:Families Category:Golds